Bonifer Connington
Lord Bonifer Connington is the current Master of Whisperers for Edmund I Baelish, having been appointed by his father Petyr II Baelish, and Lord of Griffin's Roost after the promotion of House Connington back to lordly status alongside his appointment to the Small Council in 370 AC. Biography Bonifer was considered a very...disturbing birth for both Maester and Septon alike. The birth was exceptionally long and painful as Bonifer threatened to claim the life of his mother. The noises haunted the halls and servants stopped what they were doing in anticipation. When Bonifer emerged he did not cry he did not make a sound, the Maester worrying that he was to be mute. What scared the Septon was the frightened by the green eyes that seemed to search his very soul with a cruel intelligence. His mother did not die on his birth however and would remain alive for five more years, though a husk of her former self. His father would take his anger about the whole situation on the young child as he would shower the young boy with all sorts of abuse. Bonifer quickly learned that in order to surive in the castle he would need to be ruthless in return. He started playing pranks on the kitchen staff, the stable hands, and even knights that were serving the court. He was never caught though the pranks kept getting more and more serious as time went on. Yet Bonifer was able to make friends, seemingly able to put up a mask of a kind and generous person when he wanted to, many of the other children loved to play with him. When he was eight years old he was sent away to Brune Hallow, the house of his mother to be warded off. This was a mixed blessing as it meant that he would get to travel for the first time in his life but also that he would be sent away from his awful father who had gotten worse since the birth of his little brother and the death of his wife. At Brune Hallow he would excel at making friends and would shift his cruel pranks simply over to anothe castle. The Lord Brune would attempt to teach him value lessons about war and how to be a lord but frankly Bonifer couldn't care less and did not take much of it to heart. He was eratic and did not pay attention, making the Lord increasingly frusturated with him. It all came to a head however when the daughter of Lord Brune came running into his room saying how Bonifer has managed to sneak a bee hive into the castle and put it into her hair. Despite there being no evidence to suggest it was Bonifer, who claimed that he was sleeping soundly in his bed when it all happened, Lord Brune believed his daughter and decided to send Bonifer back to Griffin's Roost. His father did not seem to mind that he had returned home, focusing his fury and his energy on the youngest child, trying to mold him into a good warrior and knight. Bonifer was mostly left ot his own devices, prefecting tricks and sneaking around. He was married to Olenna Oakheart and sent off to King's Landing, his father hoping that he could garner some favor somehow from being at the court. A year into the marriage Bonifer got the idea that he hated Olenna to the very core, she was someone who he could not spend his entire life with. She was found in her room having choked on a chicken bone, Bonifer did the required mourning and moved on with his life. At court Bonifer was very quick to make friends with people, being the shoulder to cry on and the man who seemed to listen to everyones problems and not lay on any of his own. Doing this however meant that he had knowledge and he worked to gather knowledge throughout the city. His extensive network impressed even the King who decided that before he should exit the world that he would see Bonifer on the Small Council as the new Master of Whispers. A week after he took his space on the council his father would die, fallen from the battlements of Griffin's Roost. Having spread his spies far and wide he would eventually come across two vital bits of information. The first was that Brynden Baelish was plotting rebellion. He dutifully reported this to his King, now King Edmund. He was brushed off however, King Edmund saying that his family would not do such a thing and that his spies must have been wrong. The second bit of information was that the Triarchy was getting themselves prepared for war and it looked like the Stepstones were to be the centerpoint of it, and the Kingdom of the Iron Throne their enemy. Once again the threat seemed distant and other problems were at hand so his warnings were unheeded. Bonifer could have shared this information with the Dornish at least, but decided not to, having inherited his father's utter distate for the people. His words would prove prophetic when both events happened. He helped out as much as he could during the war, providing information here and there that would help the armies in their movements, but Bonifer was not a warrior by any means. He did receive news that his Uncle Jonos who he had left in charge of the castle had surrendered it in one day. He had also learned that Jonos had been feasted and had taken a liking to Tyroshi Pear Brandy. It was said that Bonifer should so much anger that day that no one could talk to him. After the peace treaty was signed Jonos turned up in Saltpans drowned in a barrel of Tyroshi Pear Brandy. He now serves the dying King Edmund and hopes the transition will be well, though his eyes are open for the tournament. Timeline * 350 - Bonifer is born in Griffin's Roost * 358 - Sent to ward at Brune Hallow * 360 - Sent away from Brune Hallow for bad behavior * 368 - Is married to Olenna Oakheart and sent to King's Landing * 369 - Olenna Oakheart dies mysteriously * 370 - Is appointed as Master of Whispers by the dying Petyr II * 370 - Begins gathering spreading spy reach even further * 378-380 - Spies report of the growing threat of the Triarchy and seeming stance towards preparing for war, information is brushed aside. Bonifer decides not to share the information with the Dornish * 381 - The Old High Septon dies, Bonifer warns King Edmund of whispers of rebellion though is brushed off * 383 - Griffin's Roost is captured when Uncle Jonos surrenders the castle, he is well feasted and drinks lots of Tyroshi Pear Brandy while in captivity * 385 - After the war, Jonos Connington is found dead, drowned in a barrel of Tyroshi Pear Brandy Family Tree * Ser Jonos Connington (Uncle Deceased) ** Bonifer Connington - Married to Mariya Dondarrion *** Edric Connington ** Balon Connington *** Robert Connington *** Beric Connington *** Alysanne Connington *** Catelyn Connington Supporting Characters * Ser Balon Connington - Warrior * Ser Beric Connington - Warrior * Maester Hugh - Maester * Donald the Huntsman - Negotiator Category:House Connington Category:Stormlander